Forum:Asbjørn Åkerman
}} Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 27 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Alumni - head of the auror office 8. What is your character's blood status? Pure-blood 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). "I'm not proud of my past and what came out of it. My father was a dark wizard, which put me off to a bad start in any job interview. My mother was a naive woman, which I am glad to say I did not inherit - but, after my birth, of course, when she realised - she left me to live with him. He was hoping for a disciple, I'm sure, but he wasn't going to get one - I made sure of that. The things I was seeing were terrible, so I spent most of my childhood hiding or going out. For some years we were content with ignoring each other, but as I grew he became more and more insistent that his teachings were observed. I hoped for a consistent parent, but girl after girl came and went and was dismissed within a short time - I began to try and converse with my mother, but it turned out she had died." "It was becoming harder and harder for me to escape, and I was seeing more and more that I was feeling wrong, wrong, wrong. One night, as whatever went on continued to happen in the next room - I think I was about eight, I ran - climbed out of the window with a bundle, like in the movies, pilfered what I could take and ran. It was difficult to escape what was going on in my life, especially in a city like Malmo. I hadn't gone to school, it was 'homeschooling' but not really, so I didn't particularly have anyone to turn to aside from people I had stumbled upon in walks outside. One of them...was magic? And he told me I was magic, too, like my father used to tell me. As with most things my father said, I presumed they were lies...but it did explain a lot of things. How explosive I was growing with every passing day. How things were happening without effort. All of those things I had blamed myself for." "I went to one of the magical Malmo orphanages - under a new name. I didn't want my father's name or the name he had given to me. I have almost forgotten that name now, and that is something I am proud of. Upon reaching the orphanage I became Asbjørn Åkerman - a separate entity. But being like my father was something that constantly scared me, especially when his "friends" (there were none he wouldn't stab in the back for the right price) told me I looked a lot like him. Especially when I remembered how easily he had used me as a tool. I decided I would never be used again, very quickly - but his house, Tosco, was following me. One of the things I would never shake was his cunning, his cleverness." "My main goal was to help other people. There had been nobody to help me, in my childhood, when my father scared me, and when the boggarts came out in the old house. Part of me is convinced he let them out on purpose, because he was insensitive, uncaring - Tosco is the only house that could have fitted him. So, when I went to ILM...and was sorted into Tosco, too, I was terrified of myself. What had I done wrong, what misstep had I made? Had I not loved others, enough? Had I never helped others, enough? At least for the first year, every step I made was shaky, doubtful. To vent my frustration, I took up Beating for the Tosco team, as well as the duelling club. My father was lazy - I would not be. I worked hard at my studies even though I was no Sapere, because there was only one career for me. In the Auror department, fighting what I had grown up with." "During my school years, Boggarts were everywhere at ILM. In every room I seemed to see myself as my father. He had been a legilimens, and I was terrified of what he may do if he found the son he had fled from him. With every headline, it was easy to associate him and henceforth myself. My best subject by far was Defense Against The Dark Arts due to a certain passion, while me and a classmate also learnt physical defense methods. Eventually, after a lot of requesting, I was able to get classes in occulmency, due to my father paranoia, and upon mastering this (although it took some ministry training when I made it into the department) I definitely felt a lot more secure." "The social ease took some mastery as well, but the department assisted in that upon acceptance as an auror. I got accepted at seventeen, due to the magical prowess I had worked at, and the occulmency training probably assisted my appeal. Close to my twentieth birthday I had got the best news of my life. My father had been captured, by one Simoun Ibarra. No weight had ever fallen from my shoulders as this did. Shortly after this, I was promoted to Head of the Auror Office due to the current incumbent's retirement." "For seven years I have held this position and show no signs of leaving. My boss, Veronica Ibarra, has only ever had one embarrassment. Me falling asleep at the desk, in the office. I sometimes sacrifice my meals and sleep for my job. I am the incumbent team dad, as nicknamed by Catalina Restrepo - albeit reluctantly, I'll take the title." 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). He's quirky, to say the least - and the complete opposite of his father, because he has always tried to be such. Prior to running away from his father, the amount of things he had seen has made him see dark magic as an even worse evil than naturally morally good person might. There's a certain ease in the ILM department for security, between the coworkers and friends there - it makes his job easier when there's always a little room for humanity as well as buisness. While it does irritate him a little to be nicknamed team dad, he knows it's because of the ambience of the department. Asbjorn dedicates a little too much to his job, perhaps sometimes missing lunch - but it connects to him personally. While he is good at being jokingly arrogant, it is never something he would be in an actual work situation. 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. His model is Mans Zelmerlow. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- Category:Sorted